Alone in the batcave
by sassambassador
Summary: Barbara and Dick are left alone in the cave and as Dick tries to hack into Bruce's secret files, Barbara wants something else..


"Dick what are you doing?"  
"Dick can you stop pushing all the buttons?"

"Dick stop"  
"Dick"

"DICK"

An annoyed Barbara Gordon finally managed to get the attention of a strangely happy Dick Grayson. He looked up innocently while she face palmed herself.

"Seriously, Dick? Bruce tells us he's going to the bathroom and the minute he leaves you go crazy with the computers? What if you _break _something?" Barbara exaggerated on the breaking, because she knew that even though Dick was careful, he could slip and Bruce will explode on them, literally.

"Relax, Babs, I'm on to something." Dick casually replied, and there he went again, zooming through the buttons on the keyboards, typing out massive codes faster than the eye could blink. To Barbara, it looked like Dick was hacking into something Bruce didn't want to see, _again, _and Bruce was going to find out and they were both going to get in trouble, _again. _

Barbara scooted over next to him. Her eyes tried to follow whatever he was typing, but it was as pointless as trying to follow Wally when he ran at super speed. All she saw on the screen was letters upon numbers upon letters all jumbled up and in random orders. Someday, she was going to learn all those codes and hack into programs, too. All of a sudden, Barbara was determined to be as good, no, _better_ than Dick at hacking, and if that means spending countless hours learning and memorizing, then so be it.

"What are you even trying to find?" She asked as she turned to face him, his face glued to the screen, eyebrows knitted in concentration. Even in that form, sweaty after a night patrol, acting all nerdy with the codes, she still found him unbelievably attractive.

Of course, she would _never _tell him that.

"Okay, listen to this," he leaned in close to her ear for emphasis on secrets, "I think I can find Bruce's teenage pictures."

"You mean those awkward years?" Barbara questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sometime she wondered why Dick bothered with such pointless trivia like embarrassing photos of Bruce Wayne.

Although…it could be used as blackmail…

Dick nodded, smiling as he stared down the computer screen, obviously succeeding in getting somewhere. "_Why is he adorable," _Barbara thought as she rested her chin on her fist and watched him do his work, daydreaming about a potential future relationship with him.

"_Snap out of it" _she urged herself as she realized how she must have looked staring at him with glossy eyes and a faded smile. She shook herself out of the dream and straightened up.

"Need help?" She asked him, moving a little closer to look at the screen, which still made no sense in her eyes.

"Well, this kind of task doesn't really require assistance," he stated simply, and then turned to look at her, "But seeing how lost you are, I can show you what I'm doing. Here, it's basically a simple matter of finding the passwords by going literally through the security walls and breaking the system inside out," he put his hand over hers, gliding her hand through the buttons, "Now you type in the inverse codes to cancel out the code altogether…"

But Barbara wasn't paying attention anymore; she was paying more attention to their hands, which was almost skin contact. She could feel his warmth vibrating through the glove, wondering if he was always that warm. She heard Dick's voice get softer and looked up, not even realizing she was staring at their hands and not the screen.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yeah, of course" she scoffed, hoping it didn't sound too much like a lie and more like the truth.

"Are you sure?" Dick laced his fingers with hers, obviously knowing where Barbara's real attention laid. God, she was so stupid if she thought she can fool Dick Grayson at his own game. Her heart raced, she felt it pounding through her veins. She knew he knew, and so she leaned in closer and closer, until their lips made contact.

Dick was a little taken aback from her newfound courage, but didn't miss his chance. He closed his eyes to savor the moment, resting his palm on her warm cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. He opened his mouth and licked her lips with his tongue, inviting her own tongue to come out and play. She opened her own mouth, and his tongue travelled to meet his companion. He traced her tongue with his as his hands went down her body to explore somewhere else. Her own soft, shy hands touched his chest gently, then trekking to his back and running her fingers up and down his spine, causing a tingling sensation and making his aroused.

They parted lips for a moment, so Barbara had the chance to go sit on his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around the small of her back, slightly massaging it with his thumbs, while she embraced his warm neck. Dick left a trail of soft kisses from her ear to her nose to her neck, sucking hard on her tender skin, making her slightly moan. Then he went back to her lips, finding her tongue immediately and they fought for control. Dick let Barbara win, and she pushed herself closer to him, looking for as much warmth as he could offer her.

Right when it was getting hot and heavy and they could feel the other wanting more, they heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Instantly on impulse, Barbara ripped herself off him and smacked her butt into her seat, still flushed after their make-out session. Dick was trying to rub the blush off him while she started fanning herself. Bruce walked in with the same serious face when he walked out.

"Woo, sure is hot in here," Dick mentioned in a comical way to brush off any sexual tension still in the air. Bruce could sense everything, and if he figured out what they just did, the awkwardness would never end.

"Yeah, time to invest in an air conditioner," Barbara added to keep the conversation going, but Bruce was more fixated on the screen.

"Are those pictures of me in middle school?" He questioned as the two teens looked up at the screen. Dick completely forgot that he successively hacked into the locked file, and that it was still up there, for anyone to see.

Barbara knew it; she knew something was bound to go wrong. She sighed as she turned to look Bruce in the eyes, his arms cross and his angered facial expression that meant business.

"Locked files are locked for a purpose…" Bruce began on a long, ranting lecture. Dick and Barbara looked at each other, each with an annoyed look in their eyes. They shared a secret smile that meant Bruce would never have to know what actually went down while he was gone.


End file.
